Add a teaspoon of distraction
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Ed is trying to bake a cake for his brother's birthday but there are just too many distractions! His brother being one of them...Elricest!


**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Nope…if it was then it would be a yaoi series! Mwuahaha  
**Warnings and such**: Elricest, slight AUness-as in doesn't really follow storyline and Al is human!  
**Author's note**: hides from Fushigi Yugi reviewers I am so sorry all of you! I've just been in such a slump with all those fics…I'm really really REALLY! Sorry! Please forgive me! I will try my hardest to work on them but I just can't make any promises! Sorry! Anyway…Yeah my first completed FMA fanfic…woo…I have not read or seen the entire series! It is shameful yes but meh! I shall write fandom anyway! This is also an entry for a contest for a club on DeviantArt sooo yeah! I hope it is liked! So please bear with me and my lack of knowledge!  
Oh! And thank you Yuki-chan for drawing that picture that gave me the inspiration for this! X333 kissu Love ya!

**_Add a teaspoon of distraction…_**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

Ed yawned as he carefully got out of the bed. It creaked as he got off and he looked over to make sure he hadn't awakened his brother. Al made a small noise and just moved deeper into the blankets. Ed gave a small sigh in relief and walked out of the room. He headed towards the kitchen and ran his hand through his hair, pulling it up into a somewhat high ponytail. He walked in to the kitchen and started to pull out mixing bowls, spoons and a giant cook book out of their places then opened up the book. "Cakes…cakes…ah! Perfect!" Ed looked over the list of ingredients and grabbed them from their various places. Today he would attempt to make his younger brother a birthday cake. He had even woken up early in hopes of making it a surprise for when Al awoke, but he wasn't too sure if he'd actually be able to make it too well. Ed wasn't all too skilled in baking. He pulled out an apron and grumbled when he only found one that was not just pink, but frilly. "This has gotta be some kind of joke…I'm not gonna wear this." He looked down and realize he wasn't really wearing much of anything else.

After a mental battle, Ed was clad in the apron and had begun mixing things. Everything was a mess. He had flour in his hair, batter on his hands and in other various places. But he refused to give up or to stop. In the bedroom, Al had awoken to the loud clanging of pots and pans. He noticed the empty space in the bed and sat up. Pulling on some clothes, he then walked into the kitchen to find quite a site. He leaned against the doorframe for a moment and watched his brother in amusement. Ed was no attempting to use the whisk and was making another huge mess. Al went up behind him and licked the chocolate batter that was on his face. "Mmm tasty." Ed nearly jumped a mile high from surprise. "A-Al! What're you doing up?" "It's nearly 11 nii-san, I should be asking you why you're up before noon. And what're you trying to make?" Al brought his hands around Ed's waist and started placing kisses down his neck. Ed shivered but tried to keep his concentration on the baking. "It's your birthday so I was hoping to make you a cake." "You know I don't need a cake…" "But still!" Al moved his hands lower. He rested one hand on Ed's hip and slipped another one into the apron. Ed let out a sharp gasp of surprise. "You know…this apron looks oddly sexy on you." "Al…" Al just chuckled and bit lightly at Ed's ear, causing the smaller boy to shiver and melt against him. Ed tried to protest, he really did, but had a feeling this would be a losing battle. "Al…I have to finish baking this!" Al moved his lips down Ed's neck and shoulders. "You don't have to. Besides…you taste much better than any cake." Ed groaned and shivered again as Al continued. The whisk slipped from Ed's hand as Al moved lower. "Al…" Batter splashed up and hit across Ed's chest and on his face. Al licked the batter off sensually. "Oh yes, definitely much better than a cake." He turned Ed towards him and undid the tie in the back of the apron. He kissed Ed deeply and pulled the apron off him. "You make it so much easier since you're not wearing anything else…" Ed grumbed and blushed which caused Al to smirk and go back to pleasuring his brother.

They had moved towards the table and Ed was pushed up against it while Al continued to kiss him deeply and passionately. Al's hands wandered across Ed's body and the smaller boy let out a soft moan. Ed moved his hands onto Al, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. Al chuckled and pulled out Ed's ponytail, causing his golden hair to spill around him onto the table. Al brushed his lips against Ed's ear and whispered, "Beautiful…" then moved down Ed's chest. "Ahh…" Ed raised his hips slightly and Al smirked. "And you wanted to finish baking the cake…" Ed groaned. "Shut up." Al moved his lips down lower as Ed withered with anticipation when there was a loud and sharp knock at the door. The two brothers cursed and Al stood up. "Oh just ignore it Al!" "And risk the chance of them coming inside? What if it's the Colonel? You know he'll just barge in." Ed sighed. "God, talk about distractions all day. Not one thing can be finished!" Al chuckled and walked towards the door. He probably didn't look all to presentable seeing how his hair was tousled, he had no shirt and, "Oh my, my pants have somehow been undone." He smirked and then opened the door. "Yeah? Oh. Hey Winry." Winry smiled. "Afternoon Al! Can I come in and speak with Ed?" "Err..Nii-san is…indisposed at the moment." Winry raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Well can you get him to be un indisposed? I need to talk to him about something important." Al frowned. "Hold on…" He walked away and went back to the kitchen where he found Ed attempting the cake again. Al sighed. "You refuse to give up don't you?" Ed nodded. "Well sorry to tell you, but another distraction has arrived. Winry wants to talk with you so I suggest you get dressed somewhat." Ed sighed. "Right right." He quickly put on some pants and went to the door to talk with Winry.

For the next few minutes all Al could hear was hushed voices and then Ed exclaiming loudly every once in awhile. But he couldn't quite make out what they were talking about. Ed glared at Winry. "Why did you plan this without consulting me frist!" "Because I figured you wouldn't mind! Besides you two need to get out of the house!" Ed shook his head. "No! No we really don't!" "Ed…" Ed just glared at her standing firm with his answer. Winry gave an exasperated sigh. "Listen Ed! It's already been planned and people are already waiting! The two of you can just show up and only stay for a short time! That's all!" Ed muttered but then sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll show up. But only for thirty minutes…" Winry narrowed her eyes. "Fine! An hour! But that's it!" "Good! But I still don't see why you just can't stay out longer!" Ed gave a small smirk. "We have other plans…" With that he told her goodbye and then went back to the kitchen where he found Al pouring the finished mixture into a pan. Ed went over and frowned. "Hey! I was supposed to be making this for you on my own!" Al shrugged and licked his fingers of the excess chocolate. A devious smile played on his lips as Ed watched him hungrily. He finished and then wiped of his hands. "What did Winry want?" Ed sighed, "Wants you to go to a surprise party that she planned for you. Says we needed to get out of the house." Al chuckled. "Nii-san! You're not supposed to ruin the surprise by telling me about it!" Ed shrugged uncaringly. "Oh well! Guess it would be pointless to go then!" Al shook his head, laughing lightly. "Nii-san…" He pulled Ed into an embrace and kissed him deeply.

Things escalated from there and by the time for the party to start arrived, the two were entangled within each other on the bed. Al looked towards the clock tiredly and then looked down at Ed. "What time were we supposed to be at the party?" Ed glanced at the clock. "Now." "Guess we're gonna be late." Ed smirked and nuzzled up against Al. "Damn those distractions," he said sarcastically. Al gave a small laugh. "You're so dead tomorrow." "I know. So enjoy me now, ne?" "Gladly."

_**Owari**_

Well it's not too bad for a first FMA fanfic….I guess…But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review but be nice! Please?


End file.
